Frustración
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: A Toris le frustra no poder proteger a Raivis de Rusia


Frustración

Disclamer: Hetalia no me pertenece; pertenece a sus respectivos creadores (as).

Toris reprimió una lágrima, cuando escucho un quejido en la habitación de al lado, sabía perfectamente que estaba ocurriendo en ese lugar: Rusia estaba castigando a Raivis otra vez.

El problema era la sinceridad del chico, Raivis siempre decía lo que pensaba, a veces inconscientemente hacia comentarios que molestaban a Iván, lo que hacia que el soviético se molestara y lo castigara.

Miro a Edward, el estonio dormía tranquilamente en su lado de habitación, que se les había asignado, con la cabeza cubierta por la sabana, seguramente para que ruido causado por los golpes de Rusia y los lamentos de Letonia no lo despertara, Toris, internamente agradeció que Estonia estuviera dormido pues se preocuparía igual o mas que el por el estado en el que quedaría el cuerpo y la mente de Raivis, aunque le echaría la culpa a la falta de capacidad para guardar silencio del chico y el lituano sabia que tendría sobrada razón en decir eso, no importaba en lo mas mínimo, solo se tenían a ellos mismos para hacer mas soportable el hecho de vivir con Rusia

Lituania reprimió otra lágrima al escuchar un lamento pidiendo piedad de parte del letón, pensó en ir a hablar con Rusia e intervenir por Letonia para que el ruso lo dejara tranquilo al menos por esa noche pero seguramente el ruso castigaría el doble a Raivis y el también por haber intervenido, decidió esperar a que el martirio de Letonia acabara y rezar por que el ruso hubiera tenido un poco de compasión por el chico.

"_Raivis no se merece esto"_ pensó el lituano _"el es solo un chiquillo, no es su culpa ser tan honesto frente a el señor Rusia _pensó Toris al escuchar un gemido de dolor por parte de Letonia mientras el ruso se marchaba a su habitación. 

-Espero que el señor Rusia tuviera un poco de piedad con el-dijo Toris para si mientras salía de la habitación para ver como se encontraba Raivis.

Lituania encontró a Raivis llorando sobre la cama, una de sus manos se aferraba a la sabana mientras el letón trataba de calmarse, Toris se acerco a la cama y miro horrorizado el cuerpo del más joven de los bálticos, Raivis tenía un montón de moretones y pequeños cortes en los brazos y marcas de golpes en la cara pero la peor y mas amarga sorpresa que recibió Lituania en toda su vida fue cuando reviso la espalda de Letonia y encontró marcas parecidas a las que el tenia en esa zona, Toris reprimió un gemido de ira mezclada con frustración ¡Raivis era solo un chico inocente! Toris no pudo aguantar más y dejo escapar las lágrimas que hasta ese momento había logrado contener.

Letonia, al ver al lituano llorar de ese modo tan lastimero, se sentó en la cama, lo acerco a el e ignorando el dolor que sentía en los brazos, lo abrazo, intentando consolarlo.

-Liet-susurro Raivis mientras el lituano lloraba en sus brazos-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto mientras secaba las lágrimas del mayor con sus manos

-Tu espalda…-musito Toris llorando suavemente sobre el hombro del chico

-Ah eso-dijo quedamente Letonia mientras su mirada se entristecía-No te preocupes, las heridas sanaran antes de que nos demos cuenta-murmuro el letón intentando sonar positivo.

-No es eso-susurro el lituano, llorando todavía- Letonia-llamo el lituano

-Mande Toris-contesto el chico

-Perdóname-susurro el lituano

-¿Eh?-musito el muchacho sin entender

-Solo perdóname ¿Esta bien?-dijo Toris

-Si eso te hace sentir mejor entonces disculpas aceptadas-susurro el letón

-Gracias-dijo Lituania-ven vamos a curarte-dijo Lituania levantándose de la cama y saliendo de la habitación seguido por Letonia.

Esa noche después de curar y hacer dormir a Raivis, Lituania se acostó en su lado de la habitación y se prometió que haría todo lo posible para proteger a Raivis y algún día, cuando se independizara, lo sacaría de la casa de Rusia y se lo llevaría consigo a un lugar donde nadie pudiera hacerle daño mientras tanto solo podía curar sus heridas, cuidarlo para que mejorara, preocuparse por su bienestar y hacerlo reír para que olvidara la tristeza causada por las heridas causadas por Iván y aunque lo frustraba no poder hacer mas por el, sabia que llegaría el día en el que ambos serian felices juntos y siempre vería una sonrisa en la cara de Letonia, con las esperanzas renovadas, Toris se durmió y soñó con la felicidad que tendría junto a Raivis cuando consiguiera su libertad.

Fin


End file.
